


Oh Chic ! Des cookies !

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Smitten Erik
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Une petite fantaisie sucrée, un petit bonbon de fluff pour le challenge de novembre 2020 du Collectif NoName sur le thème Douceurs :Erik adore faire des gâteaux, Erik a un salon de thé (rien n'est moins sûr) et il ne manque pas d'en faire profiter son nouveau voisin.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	Oh Chic ! Des cookies !

**Author's Note:**

> Participation Challenge de Novembre 2020 – Collectif NoName – Douceurs  
> Je ne participe pas souvent mais voilà une petite douceur de saison. 
> 
> Le défi de l’auteure : Qu’est-ce qui vous amène du réconfort ? Mes goûts sont simples : une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud avec un nuage de lait et quelques biscuits maison avec un plaid râpé dans lequel s’envelopper. Les fics doudous, et bien, il faut bien garder ses secrets parfois, mais j'en trouve dans les #Mutant Road Trips, c'est mon petit plaisir réconfortant.

Erik Lehnsherr aime beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup pâtisser. Il aime pétrir la pâte, il aime la sentir devenir rugueuse sous ses doigts, puis s’assouplir délicieusement, il aime l’odeur de vanille ou de cannelle qui emplit son appartement quand il fait des biscuits. Il y trouve un grand réconfort : un jour Erik Lehnsherr ne sera plus architecte chez Shaw and Schmitt.

  
Qu’il s’agisse de cookies ou de pain, de tartes ou de tourtes, de quiches ou de chaussons, Erik aime s’affairer aux fourneaux. Mais s’il y avait quelqu’un qu’il aimait encore davantage, c’était son nouveau voisin. Son nouveau voisin qui était arrivé la semaine précédente et qu’Erik avait eu l’occasion de croiser dans l’ascenseur à plusieurs reprises avec des piles de carton presque aussi hautes que lui. Ce qui n’était pas bien difficile, vous me direz, le voisin était un petit bonhomme qui peinait à atteindre le mètre soixante-dix.

Après une semaine, Erik saisit le moment et la boîte de cookies sous le bras, va frapper à la porte en face de la sienne. Il essaye de ne pas trop cogiter l’affaire, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de s’inspecter brièvement dans le miroir de l’entrée de son appartement avant d’aller voir son voisin.

— Salut, je suis Erik, votre nouveau voisin, en face. Là, il montre du doigt la porte de son appartement et Charles sourit d’un air entendu. A moins qu’Erik ne se fasse de faux espoirs alors il continue son petit discours soigneusement préparé — j’ai fait des cookies, j’ai pensé que ça pourrait vous faire plaisir.

— Oh chic ! Des cookies ! fit-il avant même de s’être présenté,— Bonjour Erik, je suis Charles, Charles Xavier, des cookies maison, mais ça m’a tout l’air d’être délicieux, commente-t-il en même temps qu’il tend la main pour qu’Erik la lui serre. Peut-être que cela dure un peu plus longtemps qu’il n’est d’ordinaire souhaitable pour ce genre de choses. — Mais j’oublie mes manières, reprend Charles, entrez donc et ne faites pas attention au bazar, je suis encore en train de défaire mes cartons mais je suis certain que je vais trouver un autre mug. Vous buvez du thé, n’est-ce pas ?

Erik reste un instant sur le pas de porte, incertain, puis entre. Charles n’a pas menti, c’est un véritable bazar, un capharnaüm de cartons, des livres absolument partout, dans des boîtes qui attendent toujours d’être ouvertes, sur toutes les surfaces disponibles, sur un vieux canapé, sur la table basse où trône un exemplaire défraîchi du _Once and Future King_.

— Alors qu’est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin ? ne peut s’empêcher de demander Erik alors qu’il se fraye un chemin entre les cartons amoncelés et arrive dans la cuisine, l’appartement a la même configuration que le sien.

— Je suis le nouveau prof de littérature au lycée, je remplace Miss Frost qui est partie à la retraite, explique Charles.

Puis Charles l’interroge sur sa profession tout en extirpant deux mugs couverts de taches de thé d’un carton. A d’autres, Erik aurait dit la stricte vérité, qu’il était architecte et travaillait dans le cabinet de Shaw and Schmitt, mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, à Charles, il dit qu’il tient un salon de thé. Techniquement, ce n’est pas un mensonge, il _veut_ partir de chez Shaw and Schmitt et il veut ouvrir un salon de thé, mais ce n’est pas encore tout à fait d’actualité. Bon, il a bien repéré des locaux dans la petite rue commerçante de Westchester, il a peut-être déjà fait des plans pour réaménager les lieux mais il n’est pas encore propriétaire du salon de thé.

Mais la conversation continue, assis sur des chaises en formica, Charles qui s’excuse de n’avoir que du thé en sachet, Erik qui ne trouve pas ça bien grave, il y a pire, tant que ce n’est pas la marque à l’infâme étiquette jaune et il demande à Charles s’il a besoin d’un coup de main. Avec les cartons, hein… Charles sourit à l’offre, dit qu’il pourrait bien prendre Erik au mot, et lorsqu’Erik franchit le palier dans l’autre sens, il sent qu’il s’est passé quelque chose, mais il enfouit ça au plus profond de lui.

— — —

Depuis le jour où ils ont fait connaissance, presque trois mois plus tôt, Charles ne peut s’empêcher de penser à Erik, il faut qu’il aille au salon de thé un jour, qu’il voit Erik dans son milieu naturel, parce que ça se voit qu’Erik est né pour faire ça. Les cookies d’il y a trois mois étaient délicieux, mais que dire aussi de la brioche qu’il a amené la semaine dernière, des biscuits à la cannelle d’il y a deux mois, des petits palets au chocolat du dimanche précédent… Erik lui dit que ce sont des invendus, que ça serait dommage de gâcher ce qu’il reste, parce que Charles se dit que c’est trop, toujours beaucoup trop et que lui, tout ce qu’il offre en retour, c’est du thé en sachet, mais Erik à l’air de s’en satisfaire pour ce qu’il revient régulièrement.

Voilà l’heure, Erik va venir frapper d’ici cinq minutes, comme tous les dimanches soir, comme tous les dimanches soirs, Charles sera en train de finir de corriger ses copies et Charles n’arrivera plus à se concentrer en sachant qu’Erik va bientôt venir. Et ça ne manque pas, on frappe à la porte alors Charles met la bouilloire en marche après l’avoir remplie et va ouvrir avec déjà un sourire. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Erik n’a pas de boîte sous le bras cette semaine. Il a l’air un peu embarrassé, très gêné même.

— Il faut que je t’avoue quelque chose, Charles, fit-il un peu penaud et la tête basse. Se pourrait-il que ce soit ce à quoi pense Charles ? Se pourrait-il qu’Erik pense à la même chose que lui ? Ce serait quand même incroyable. Alors Charles le fait entrer comme d’habitude et Erik est toujours aussi contrit. — Quelque chose ne va pas ? commence à s’inquiéter le professeur. — Eh bien… il faut que je te dise… la vérité…, je…. euh… je n’ai pas… de salon de thé...et… euh… je n’ai pas eu le temps de… te faire… des biscuits cette semaine, et là, Erik vire à l’écarlate.

Alors Charles rit, un peu déçu, parce qu’il s’attendait à un tout autre aveu mais tant pis, il ne peut pas tout avoir après tout. Puis, il se rend compte de ce que cela impliquait. Ça impliquait qu’Erik prenait sur son temps libre pour lui confectionner quantités de petites douceurs sucrées qu’il lui offrait gratuitement et avec désintérêt… mais alors, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu’il y avait de nouveau des raisons d’espérer ? Charles sourit et décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. 

— Moi aussi, Erik, moi aussi… 

— Toi aussi tu n’as pas de salon de thé ? demande Erik, qui ne comprend pas bien.

Charles va à la cuisine et éteint la bouilloire, l’eau est trop chaude mais il a besoin de la normalité de leur rituel. Il fait entrer Erik, s’asseoir à la table en formica et lui dit tout. Il faut bien un bon quart d’heure.

Le thé n’est plus aussi chaud, il est même tiède, mais Charles a le cœur léger et trinque avec Erik.

Erik les pommettes rosées, mais c’est parce que cette fois-ci Charles a réduit à néant la trentaine de centimètres qui les séparaient, et est monté sur ses genoux et l’a embrassé.


End file.
